deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus prime vs the dragonzord
Interlude wiz: robots they are some of the most technological machines here boomstick: but what if they were more bigger wiz: the dragonzord controlled by the green ranger boomstick: and optimus prime leader of the autobots he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win..a death battle optimus prime wiz: cybertron home to beings of aliens the autobots for good and the decepticons the force for evil led by megatron boomstick: but we are talking about the leader of the good guys optimus prime wiz: yes optimus was born a servant but unfortanatley he was killed boomstick: but then he was rebuilt and made into a brand new machine optimus prime wiz: but our story doesn't end here you see optimus and his team in a searchj for energon came to earth boomstick: unfortunately the decepticons followed but all is good cause they befriended the humans and got new modes thus began the robots in disguise we know today wiz: as optimus prime he has a revovler laser gun the ability to transfrom into a semi truck and the matrix boomstick: take the blue or red energon optimus wiz: no not that matrix the matrix of light it basicially does what it wants them to do and transforms them into even more modes boomstick: sounds op wiz: despite this optimus is stubbotn and will often charge into battle without a strategy and has died twice boomstick: he died in the movie so yeah *cries* saddest moment ever wiz: but even so opstmus is a rag tag lean mean fighitng machine optimus: one shall stand one shall fall The dragonzord wiz: okay so we have talked about the control now we will about his zord boomstick: let's go then wiz: the dragonzord can be summoned when the green ranger plays a song on his dagger in the style of a flute boomstick: it can play music too? cool! does it know led zeppelin? wiz: boomstick! boomstick: oh right my bad wiz: anyway the dragonzord is one big machine it has a long drill tail finger missiles and when combined with the megazord it becomes a blaster mode and with titanus it can become somewaht of a tank boomstick: yeah but since we don't allow help we will not include them to make it a fair fight wiz: yes the dragonzord can fight on it's own and has even thanks to tommy defeated a few monsters boomstick: yeah but it does have it's flaws wiz: right the dragonzord is bulky and slow limiting it's speed and it did get destroyed never to be seen again due to the green ranger powers dissapearing boomstick: but you do know it ended good so yeah wiz: but the dragonzord is one heck of a fighter dragonzord: roars Fight wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...death battle! (angel grove we see the dragonzord looking for signs of deadly monster) tommy: everything seems quiet suddenly he hears something tommy: what is that? we see a truck come by tommy: oh no that looks bad optimus then transforms tommy: yep i was right optimus: excuse me i am here to protect earth tommy: i have seen that trick before i will not fall for that again optimus: but tommy then slashes at optimus which he dodges optimus: fine if it's war you want it's war you shall get announcer: FIGHT! optimus then runs at optimus and punches the dragonzord in the chest but the dragonzord dodges and claws at optimus's chest optimus: gahh tommy; yeah right on the money! optimus: hmm looks like i need a little more effect optimus then transforms into a car and rams into the dragonzord knocking back a bit tommy: woah these guy is fast time to bring out the big guns with that the dragonzord's chest blinks red and the finger missiles are sent flying at optimus which he get's hit by and stumbles a bit knocking him into a mountain optimus: oof! tommy: oh yeah time to end this tommy then goes in for the final blow but the tail is blocked optimus: hmmph tommy: what?! optimus: your not the only one with surprsies you know optimus then spins the dragonzord by it's tail making tommy dizzy optimus: hmm seems he is still getting up tommy: i am not done fighitng optimus: i think you are *he then blasts at the dragonzord with it's gun and damages the dragonzord's chest* tommy: ahh! woah thsi guy has a gun?! optimus: didn't see that coming did you? now let's finish this (cue this https://youtu.be/Cf_qfX9cKsQ) optimus then took out the matrix of light optimus: light our darkest hour! with that the light shined and optimus was fully powered and unleashed an all out attack tommy: no no this can't be optimus: one shall stand one shall fall with then optimus then landed a powerful attack as he ripped off the dragonzord's tail then his hand luckily tommy got out tommy: looks like i made it poor dragonzord though suddenly optimus then threw the dragonzord at tommy crushing him under the dragonzord's body optimus: well now then guess my work here is done optimus then transformed and rode off results annoucner: ko! boomstick: oh god not tommy! oh well he went out in a blaze of glory wiz: this was a tense battle but with optimus having the edge in speed strength and other factors optimus came out the victor boomstick: even though tommy has been fighing giants for a long time he has never faced a giant like optimus you see optimus is cunning and advanced and often helps his team win the battle looks like the dragonzord became disembodied wiz; the winner is optimus prime Next time next time on death battle https://youtu.be/-qeIjnR249o VS https://youtu.be/c4xvxPWEdBE DRAGON VS NINJA JAPENESE CULTURES DONED BY AMERCANS JAKE LONG VS RANDY CUNNINGHAM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016